Affections Touching Across Worlds
by MistressNekoKoi
Summary: This is an Inuyasha&Advent Children cross over. After Kagome's love for Inuyasha faded, she never thought she'd love again. Now, after finding a mysterious man named Cloud, will she change her mind? K&C pairing, maby lemon in later chap..
1. Chapter 1

i dont own any of it!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOX

Cloud tried to block as Sephiroth swung his blade, but the long battle had worn him out. Closing his eyes, and awaiting the blow that would end his life he thought _I can finally be with you Aerith_.

When the blow never came he opened his eyes. _Where am I, _he thought as he looked around. He couldnt see anything. Everything was white. Then in front of him something began to materialize. Taking the form of someone from his past he went to hold her. Aerith. As he reached for her his hands passed right through her. Her face showing now emotion or having any sign of life other than the fact that her eyes were open. Even though her lips werent moving, he could hear her voice. "You're here Cloud, because I brought you here. You were about to die, and you are the worlds last hope. Im sending you to a place where you can train, so you can defeat Sephiroth. He is to strong right now. When I feel that you have trained enough to defeat him, I will send you back to the very second I took you from. And Cloud. I never blamed you for my death, you will have to move on if you are to beat him. But remember, Ill always be with you. But I must say goodbye for now. Its very hard for me to stay materialized now. But we will speak from time to time for guidance. Goodbye Cloud." and with that said, before he could even speak she was gone, and he could feel himself being pulled back to his body.

When Cloud opened his eyes he looked around. He was in a forest clearing, by a huge tree. He tried to stand, but still being to weak, fell back onto his back. _Damn, too weak, _he thought as he embraced the darkness that surrounded him.,

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Kagome was stomping through the woods after an argument with Inuyasha and was headed for the Goshinbaku tree, where she could calm down. When she reached her destination she stopped dead in her tracks. Someone was laying at the foot of the tree. And he wasnt from this time by the look of his cloths and the fact that there was a cell phone strapped to his hip.

Walking over to him and trying to gently wake him, she came to the conclusion that he was unconscious, and all the wounds covering his body one confirmed her thought. _I wonder who he is, and what he is doing here?_ She thought to herself as she propped his head on the jacket she had been wearing. Standing up and beginning to run in the direction she had just came, looking back as she ran until she could no longer see him.

When Kagome reached the village she ran past a waiting Inuyasha. "Sorry Inu-chan, no time!" she shouted as she ran past him. Stopping at Kaede's hut she tried to catch her breath so she could speak. Looking up to a worried group she began to tell them about the man in Inuyasha's forest. "And ye says this boy is from your time, Kagome?" Kaede asked in an almost astonished tone. "Yea, looks like," she replied. "So, whaddya want us to do about it?" Inuyasha asked in a bored voice. "Inuyasha...SIT! We are going to help him. And thats that, I don't care what you say!" she shouted as the rest of the group fallowed her to the fallen soldier.

When they reached him he was the way Kagome had left him. Looking down at him Sango smiled. "Kagome, you didnt say he looked like this", she said pointedly at Kagome, eyeing her suggestively. Kagome only blushed and took Miroku's staff as he bent down to pick up the strange wounded man.

Two days later, at the insistence of Inuyasha, the group excluding Kagome, left in the direction she had told them she had sensed a jewel shard. They agreed to be back within five days. After hugging everyone and saying goodbye, she returned to Kaede's hut, where she had been since they found the wounded man. She was staying there to take care of him, seeing as Kaede was busy with other people.

She had a daily ritual. Get up, bathe, bathe him (just washing him with a cloth, he's still clothed you pervs), and dress his wounds. She had noticed he had some kind of rash on his arm that seemed to cause him pain. Using her miko powers, she healed it, and not a trace of it was left.

Three days after the group left, she was dressing the wound on his right shoulder when his eyes fluttered open. Sitting up quickly, he looked around not knowing where he was. Then remembering what Aerith had told him, he calmed down. _Where am I, and who is this woman?_ He wondered.

Kagome simply smiled at him. "My name is Kagome, and I've been taking care of you for the past five days. Thankfully you have healed well." she said motioning to his many wounds, most of which were just small pink mark now, due to Kagome's healing. Looking at his wounds Cloud noticed most of them were gone. Looking up at his healer, he gave her a small smile and nodded. "My name is Cloud, and thank you for your help", he said as he got up. Walking to the flap door of the hut, he noticed they were in a very small village of only about eight huts. Turning back to Kagome he asked, "where are we exactly?".

Remembering he obviously wasnt from here she blushed. "We are in feudal Japan, in an eastern village." she said. "Where are you from though"? She asked with large interested eyes. Cloud noticed her interest and decided he could most likely trust her, and motioning for her to sit he began telling her his story. Telling her of Sephiroth, Aerith, Kadaj, Rufus, Merlene, and of the battle he was going to lose.

Kagome was astonished to say the least. He was from another time, but one harder than either of the ones she had been in! Looking up she took in his form. He was average height, a muscular build, soft blonde hair, and beautiful eyes. She smiled to herself, _for a tough guy, he sure is hot! _Then remembering that he was right in front of her she blushed.

"Well, you are here to train, so, you might as well come along on our journey. It will be good practice, ya know? That is only if you want to though." Kagome said feeling slightly awkward since she barely knew him. Looking down at her innocent face he couldnt help but agree. "Sure, id love to come along. But sitting here will drive me crazy." he said with a slight smile. Thinking to herself Kagome had a lightbulb go on in her head. "HEY! Why don't we go to them, the gang. Its better than waiting around here. I know where the jewel shard is, they must have it because its slowly headed this way. And I can protect myself, im sure you can to!" Her smile beamed, she was proud of her idea.

Not able to hold in the laughter, Cloud let out a good hearted laugh. Looking at her now pouting face, he smiled. "Thats a good idea, better than staying here and going crazy." he said with a smirk. Smiling, Kagome began to pack the things they would need into a small blue bag, seeing as Inuyasha had taken her yellow one full of Ramen.

After packing food, cloths, first aid kit, and shampoo, they were ready to go. Grabbing her bow and quiver of arrows, she fallowed Cloud out the door. Saying bye to Kaede as they left the village they turned east. Towards the shard that was pulling at Kagome.

As they walked, Kagome told Cloud of all her travels. Of her home if Tokyo, her family, her love of Inu that had faded into sisterly affection, of her adopted kit Shippou, and of Naraku. After she finished Cloud gave her a knowing look, "You must be very strong Kagome." she said sincerely. Almost falling over in laughter she spat sarcastically "Oh yea, im real tough", and then let out another giggle.

Hearing this Cloud turned to her again. "Im serious Kagome. This Naraku sounds tough, and youve managed to win many battles with him." He then sighed. _She obviously doesnt know how strong she is, _he thought to himself. Kagome just smiled. Even if he didnt know what he was talking about he was nice.

Not to long after they came to a fork in the road. She didnt know which way to go, she could feel a shard in both ways. Deciding to head for the closest one, they took the left path. After walking a while Kagome decided to make conversation.

"So, what do you think will happen after you defeat Sephiroth?"

"I don't know, I guess things will go back to normal"

"And what is normal?"

"Waiting."

"For what?"

"Nothing."

"Then why wait, if you know your waiting for nothing?"

"I don't know what else to do."

"How about acting?"

"Im not good on stage."

"No, I mean, go out and do something."

Cloud sighed. _She was right, he needed to go on, waiting was kind of stupid when the one your waiting on will never be able to come back. Aerith said not to wait on her to. But if im not waiting, what should I do? Tifa is my friend, but I couldnt love her that way, whats holding me there? _

Cloud abruptly stopped in the middle of the road. Up ahead he heard something. "Kagome, there is something ahead, be careful." he said getting his sword out. Kagome's face lit up, "It must be the gang!" She shouted as reply ran ahead. Moments later he heard he scream and ran ahead to see her about to be attacked by a huge snake. Running in front of her quickly, he brought his sword down and then up, bringing it up under the demons head, severing it from the body. He then sheathed his sword as the body fell to the ground.

Turning to Kagome he asked, "are you ok?" in a concerned voice. Smiling back Kagome replied, "yea, that was awesome, you can totally kick butt cant ya?" They both laughed. "I guess so," he answered as they began to walk again. An hour later they decided to break for the night, seeing as it would be dark soon. Kagome changed into her pj's, and cuddled into her sleeping bag, as Cloud leaned against a nearby tree, his sword at his side, in case of an attack.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Inu and the gang were about to break for camp when he smelled something. Kagome. Runnig in the direction he smelled her with the rest of the group in tow, a moment later he came upon a peculiar sight. Kagome, and the guy they found in the woods.

Cloud senced the intruder before he actually reached them. When the intruder approached Kagome, Cloud jumped up, and bringing out his sword had the man pinned against a tree in seconds.

Inuyasha, very angry now, pushed Cloud off of him and drew his own sword. Glaring at each other across the form of Kagome, they sized each other up. Just before they could attack each other a loud "SIT BOY!" was heard and Inuyasha was plunged to the ground.

As Inuyasha hit the ground, Cloud turned to a scowling Kagome. "Cloud, this is Inuyasha. Inuyasha, this is Cloud." she said in a still groggy tone. Cloud only nodded, and walked over to Inuyasha, who could only look up at him, seeing as the subduing spell hadnt warn off yet. As Cloud looked down at the half demon on the ground he...

(A.N. ok, cliffy. And I know my characters are somewhat off base, but its my story, if you don't like it, constructive criticism is welcomed. But don't be mean piz.)

IN CASE YOU DON'T KNOW THE STORY!

Cloud- hero of final fantasy 7, and advent children. (Hes so awsome!)

Sephiroth- bad guy from final fantasy 7, and Advent children.

Aerith- good girl in FF7, loved Cloud, but died.

Goshinbaku- the God tree from Inuyasha.

If you would like any more info on anything msg me, ill be happy to answer any questions. Thanks for reading!

MistressNekoKoi


	2. Chapter 2

As Inuyasha hit the ground, Cloud turned to a scowling Kagome. "Cloud, this is Inuyasha. Inuyasha, this is Cloud." she said in a still groggy tone. Cloud only nodded, and walked over to Inuyasha, who could only look up at him, seeing as the subduing spell hadnt warn off yet. As Cloud looked down at the half demon on the ground, he reached out his had to help the half demon up.

Not taking Cloud's hand, but getting up himself, Inuyasha 'keh'd and walked to where his sword lay. Picking it up ad placing it back in its sheath, he turned one last time to the group, and with a scowl headed off into the woods. To the scent of graveyard soil. To Kikyo.

After Cloud was properly introduced to the rest of the group, and dinner was eaten, everyone settled in for the night. Sango in the sleeping bag Kagome had brought her. Miroku by a tree. Cloud leaning against the tree closest to Kagome, his sword by his side in case of danger. And Kagome and Shippo tightly wrapped in her sleeping bag. Inuyasha didnt return that night. Not that anyone really minded.

Late in the night Kagome was awakened by a strange presence. Looking up she saw a woman. She looked a lot like Kagome, but older, and more...deadly. Noticing Kagome was slightly frightened the woman began to speak. "Kagome, do not fear me. I am here to help. My name is Tsukiomi. I am here to do the bidding of the Gods. You, Kagome, are a princess. And you are also a demon. A holy demon of the Celestial Clan. You are the last of your kind, and it is you who must defeat Naraku. In doing so the world will regain its natural balance, and so be saved." she spoke so lightly it came out as no more than a whisper. Noticing that Kagome was in her mind questioning everything that she had just told her, she spoke again. "Do not ask questions now child. They will be answered later, for I will visit you often. But now I must take away the spell that has kept you human for so long. You would have been killed had anyone known you were the last of the once great Celestials." With that she waved her hand over Kagome and she instantly changed. Her hair grew much longer, and softer. Her eyes changed to a beautiful light purple. From her back huge white feathered wings hung, looking as white as fresh snow. Atop her head were perched two adorable black cat ears. Her body filled out more womanly also, giving her larger, smoother curves. Two light purple stripes formed on each of her cheeks, wrists, thighs, and ankles (like Sesshomaru). With that done, Tsukiomi began to disappear. Smiling at a flabbergasted Kagome, she faded away.

As she disappeared Kagome was so stunned at all the new senses that assaulted her. Not being able to take is she passed out.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The next morning the entire group gathered around Kagome in wonder. She was breathtakingly beautiful. But she also hadn't woken up yet, and everyone was worried.

Later in the day, Sango, Shippo, and Miroku set out to find Inuyasha, to tell him of Kagome's change. Leaving only Cloud to watch after her. Not long after they left, Violet eyes fluttered open to meet crystal blue ones.

After wondering where she was for a moment, she bolted up remembering the night before. And of the changes Tsukiomi had given her. Looking up to cloud she smiled.

"How long was I out?"

"Well, it's a little after noon, and it must have happened in the night so..."

"I don't really know what happend. A beautiful demon came to me last night and told me that I am a demon princess. Then, when she left I was attacked by all my sences and I passed out. Do I look any different, because I certainly feel different."

Cloud smirked and pulled out his sword, letting Kagome look into her new reflection. She was absolutely stunned. She was beautiful! Looking past her beauty though, she then noticed her sences had calmed down, and decided to try and use them.

Standing up she tried looking all around, she could see the veins in leaves 50ft away. Trying out her sence of smell, she could smell water, dust, Ramen, sweat, and decay. Which could only mean Inuyasha was with Kikyo not to far away. Changing to touch, she went to lay her hand on Cloud's arm, but before they even made contact, she could feel his pulse, and the power and strength he held. When she tried taste, she could taste everything she had smelled, which made her gag slightly. What most surprised her though, was her sence of hearing. She could hear Cloud's heartbeat, his blood in his veins, every blink of his eye. It was amazing, like she was now on a higher plane of existence.

After playing with her sences for a few minutes longer, she decided she should go ahead and get Inuyasha. So, they gathered their things and headed off towards the scent of Ramen.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXO

ok, so I decided to revamp my story. YAY. This one is short,, but the next chap should be longer. And will have some kikyo/kagame violence! YAY! Im already gonna start work on the next one, right away. So it will be up shortly!

MNK


	3. Chapter 3

Dear readers.

Sorry I havent updated in over a year...I forgot about the story. BUT!!

Im going to redo it from the very start. Same story line, just longer, and not so much like a one shot. Mkay? SOOO! The new version of ch1 should ve up by tomorrow, or maybe even tonite!

thanks

MistressNekoKoi


End file.
